The present invention is related to systems and methods for monitoring the operation of a sensor, and in particular to systems and methods for testing the operation of a slowly varying sensor.
Various sensors exist that are capable of providing a digital representation of an analog input signal. These sensors are often very accurate and monitor analog input signals that vary slowly in time. To test such a sensor, a slowly varying test signal is typically applied in place of the analog input signal and the digital output of the sensor is compared with a predicted output value. Where the digital output is within a particular range of the predicted output value, the sensor is determined to be functioning properly. Such a test approach can be problematic. For example, to fully test the sensor may take an undue amount of time due to the slow nature of the input test signal.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reason, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for testing such sensors.